Fate
by Cahb42584
Summary: This is the story of two youths paving their ways into the future and how fate can sometimes be cruel.


Disclaimer: I'm not really sure if I need a disclaimer but better safe than sorry. Neverwinter Nights is Bioware's baby not mine. Anyone who tries to sue me will only get *looks in his wallet* um...10 bucks. Ramir Webber and Vella Reyers are my own creations. By the way, please read Brinn's story. My char, Nana Te'fesfeyja, is a secondary character in it ^_^. Also, my story will be based around a mod. I'll give credit to the creator of that mod when I get to that part. If I do it now, I'll spoil the surprise. Finally, although I do mention Baldur's Gate, this is a purely NWN story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The wind was gently flowing through the plains. The sun slowly rose above the horizon. Most of the residents of a small village in this region were still asleep. However, our story doesn't really involve the village, but two young residents of it. On the outskirts of the village lied a crossroads. Two youths were standing in the center gazing back at the place they called home.  
  
The first was a man. His features were those of a human. He couldn't have been any more than 20 years old. His dirt blond hair was reasonably well kept and complemented his tan completion. He wore an old chain mail that looked like it had seen a lot of use. An aged long sword hung on his hip. Over his shoulder he carried a rather large bag as if he were to start a journey. To his side stood a young woman. Her features were also those of a human around her 20s. She was a little shorter and had a lighter completion than the man. The wind played with her brunette hair. She wore a leather suit of armor. She carried a short sword in a sheath attached to her belt. She also carried a bag on her shoulders.  
  
Without looking at him she said, "...Well Ramir, this is it. Our adventure begins today."  
  
He turned towards her noticing the uncertainty in her face. Ramir smiled and joked, "What are you so afraid of, Vella? Ever since we were kids, you wanted to leave and have grand adventures in the world."  
  
Vella let out a chuckle. She had been the one who wanted to see everything and do everything. She even dreamed about becoming a great heroine someday. Ramir laughed, "That's the spirit, this isn't the end, it's just the beginning for the both of us."  
  
Vella stopped chuckling when he said that. She looked at Ramir and responded, "...but it is the end for us. I'm going to Neverwinter to try and enter that new academy, while your going to the city of Baldur's Gate to look for a mercenary job. We probably won't ever see each other again."  
  
Ramir weakly smiled, "I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere, someday." Vella slowly nodded and returned his smile, "Your right. Hey, let's make a promise. When we're both successful, well return to this sleepy town and catch up on old times." Ramir nodded in agreement.  
  
The two of them held up their pinky fingers and wrapped the around each other. Ramir smiled, "Now we are tied together by fate. I wish you the best Vella." Vella smiled. "You too, Ramir. I expect to hear great things of you." They embraced one another and stood there silent for a while. Eventually they let go and traveled in opposite directions down the road. Although they both felt sad to be leaving each other, they knew that they would see each other again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Cahb42584: Please read and...  
  
Marisa Jora comes in.  
  
Marisa: Hey! I've been around as one of your creations long before these two idiots. Why haven't you created a story about me? [Holds up a greatsword menacingly]  
  
Cahb42584: Um...[starts sweating a bit then suddenly] Hey! Look over there, a warrior that wants a decent challenge.  
  
Marisa: [turns around] huh, where? I'm the best! I'll fight you! [starts looking around frantically]  
  
Cahb42584: [Runs out the back door yelling] PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
